La puesta de sol más triste
by Mai Kusakabe
Summary: Tras la desaparición de Roxas, los pensamientos de Axel en la colina del atardecer junto a Riku y Naminé. Menciones de AkuRoku y RikuSora.


¡Hola a todos! :D

Este One-shot está basado en una de las escenas añadidas en el Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix+, concretamente la escena en que Axel, Riku y Naminé están juntos en Villa Crepúsculo justo después de que Roxas desaparezca.

El diálogo es el de la escena, y los pensamientos son todo lo que siempre he creído que se le debía estar pasando a Axel por la cabeza en esos momentos.

Espero que el texto no haya quedado demasiado incoherente.

Hay menciones de AxelxRoxas y RikuxSora, os lo podéis tomar como amistad si queréis, pero yo lo he escrito en sentido romántico.

Si no habéis visto la escena, os recomiendo que la busquéis en Youtube, es muy corta, pero da un poco más de visión sobre estos tres personajes en el juego.

Como siempre, Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece y no saco ningún beneficio material de escribir esta historia.

* * *

><p><strong>La puesta de sol más triste<strong>

Axel avanzó hasta la barandilla en la colina del crepúsculo y, apoyando las manos en ella, dijo:

-Se ha ido.- Tenía la mirada perdida en la impresionante puesta de sol presente en el cielo de Villa Crepúsculo, pero aquel día no la encontraba bonita, no le parecía en absoluto especial. Le parecía la puesta de sol más triste que había visto, aquella que había sido testigo de la desaparición de Roxas. Sin él allí, ¿qué sentido tenía mirarlas?

-Vamos.- Dijo alguien a su espalda, sacándolo por un momento de sus pensamientos.

No se giró, sabía quién estaba con él. Riku, aunque no el mismo Riku que viera en el Castillo del Olvido, estaba de pie en la colina, y Naminé se había dejado caer en un banco, con la cabeza agachada y las manos en el regazo, seguramente lamentándose una y otra vez de haberse dejado utilizar para hacer algo así, por mucho que fuera "lo correcto". Aquel hombre sólo actuaba por venganza.

Era cierto que Axel al principio no había reconocido la voz del hombre vestido de rojo y con la cara cubierta que había estado moviendo los hilos en aquella ciudad virtual, el mismo que había procurado el retorno de Sora a costa de Roxas. Pero la voz le era familiar. Y entonces, todo había encajado de repente. Había tenido ganas de reír histéricamente por no darse cuenta, por no ver que el bien de los mundos era algo secundario, que ellos no eran más que marionetas en el estúpido juego de poder entre Xemnas y a aquel hombre.

Porque después de lo que Xemnas le había hecho, que Axel nunc había podido desvelar por completo, lo que más le importaba a Ansem el Sabio era destruir cualquier plan que tuviese el líder de la Organización XIII. Y si para ello tenía que llevarse a un par de Incorpóreos por delante no pasaba nada.

Después de todo, los Incorpóreos no sentían, ¿verdad?

Eso decían, y eso había creído Axel durante años. Pero ahora, en aquella colina y frente a la innegable verdad de que Roxas ya no estaba, sentía una mano invisible apretando donde se suponía que no tenía un corazón y unas prácticamente incontenibles ganas de dejarse caer en un rincón y llorar hasta quedarse sin lágrimas.

Tenía ganas de llorar, pero sobre todo tenía ganas de aparecer delante de aquel desgraciado y atravesarlo con sus Chackrams, para después dejarlo que muriera, no por la pérdida de sangra, sino por las llamas que haría que lo consumieran por dentro.

Curiosamente, no sentía nada parecido ni hacia Riku ni hacia Naminé.

-No tienes ningún sitio al que ir, ¿verdad?- Le dijo a la rubia, pero no era una pregunta realmente, ya sabía la respuesta.- Tampoco algún sitio al que regresar. Después de todo esas cosas no existen para nosotros.- Por fin apartó la mirada de aquella deprimente puesta de sol y se giró hacia sus acompañantes, cuando por fin fue capaz de esbozar su sonrisa de siempre y que esta resultase convincente.

-Quizá no hay… un lugar al que pueda volver pero hay sitios a los que me gustaría ir. Gente a la que quiero ver.- Respondió Naminé. Fue entonces cuando Axel se fijó en que tenía en las manos uno de sus blocs de dibujo, abierto por la página en la que aparecían Roxas y Sora cogidos de la mano.

Le costó mucho que no se dibujase ninguna expresión de dolor en su rostro al verlo. Era un recuerdo demasiado explícito de lo que acababa de pasar.

-Yo también.- Reconoció el pelirrojo, un plan comenzando a formarse en su mente. Tal vez, después de todo, podría ser capaz de volver a ver a Roxas.

Entonces se dirigió a Riku.

-Bueno, ¿qué tal si dejas que nos vayamos? Te ha ordenado que nos elimines, ¿no?

Era extraño, o eso les podría parecer a muchos, pero aunque sabía que Riku era quien había capturado a Roxas y lo había traído a la Villa Crepúsculo virtual no podía culparlo. No podía hacerlo porque Riku lo había hecho para recuperar Sora, y Axel sabía que, de haber estado en su situación, habría hecho exactamente lo mismo.

Por un momento, tuvo ganas de sonreír irónicamente. En otras circunstancias, en un mundo menos retorcido y sin tantos cabrones con ansias de venganza desarrollando teorías sin pruebas sobre seres que no entienden, ellos dos podrían haber sido amigos. Buenos amigos sin duda.

Naminé levantó de repente la cabeza para mirar Riku

-¿DiZ te dijo… que nos eliminaras?- La chica parecía realmente sorprendida, como si no fuese obvio que aquel tío había pretendido deshacerse de ella desde el primer momento.

-Marchaos.- Fue la única respuesta de Riku. _DiZ_ podía haberlos estado utilizando a él y a Naminé para sus propósitos, pero Riku también había estado utilizando al hombre para recuperar a Sora, eso no significaba que lo obedeciera.

-¿No deberías terminar tu trabajo?- Preguntó Axel, aunque ya supiera la respuesta. Lo cierto es que solamente necesitaba una excusa para mantenerse en su actitud de siempre. Era la única forma de seguir adelante.

-Estoy en deuda con vosotros dos.

-¿Con nosotros?- Preguntó Naminé. A veces resultaba increíble lo poco que había aprendido del mundo con todo lo que había vivido en su corta existencia.

-Sí, por el Castillo del Olvido.

En el Castillo del Olvido ellos habían salvado a Sora (aunque el chico no se hubiese dado cuenta de que Axel lo estaba ayudando), y además el pelirrojo le había dejado las cosas muy fáciles a Riku al deshacerse de casi todos los miembros de la Organización. No había esperado que aquello le fuese a venir bien. Hasta hoy.

-Bien, entonces acepto tu oferta.- Dijo Axel, abriendo un portal a su lado.

Naminé se quedó sentad un momento, mirando de uno a otro, y entonces le dijo a Riku:

-Lo siento.

La chica se levantó del banco, bloc de notas abrazado al pecho, y se metió por el portal.

Axel y Riku se quedaron un momento mirándose y, sin decirse nada, el pelirrojo siguió a la chica y el portal se cerró tras él. Dejaría a Naminé donde le pidiera, pero no volvería a la Organización. Sabía que con los pocos miembros que quedaban, y siendo de entre ellos uno de los más poderosos, podría pasar sin un castigo demasiado severo a pesar de las amenazas que había recibido para eliminar a Roxas. Pero ahora tenía un plan, iba a recuperar a Roxas, y la Organización era una molestia en ese plan.

Más de lo que podría serlo.

Sabía que sería Saïx quien iría a intentar eliminarlo y, por mucho que su amigo hubiese cambiado en los últimos años, por más frío que se hubiese vuelto, Axel sabía que, llegado el momento de pelear, no sería capaz de atacarlo en serio.

Lo único que podía hacer ahora era vigilar su espalda, comenzar con el plan que se le acababa de ocurrir, y esperar poder ver a Roxas más tarde o más temprano. Lograra llevarlo a término o fallara.

**Fin**

* * *

><p>Ya está, ¿qué os ha parecido? La verdad es que hace tiempo que quería escribir algo así, desde que vi esa escena para ser más exactos xD<p>

¿Reviews?


End file.
